A conventionally known smoking device manufactures a smoked product by exposing a food product such as cheese, ham, or fish to smoke generated by heating a smoking material such as wood chips. For example, in a smoking device described in PTL 1, a food product to be smoked, a smoking material, and a gas burner configured to heat the smoking material are disposed in a smoking chamber. The food product in the smoking chamber is exposed to smoke generated through heating of the smoking material by the gas burner and filling the smoking chamber, and is manufactured into a smoked product.